emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Plane Crash (1993/4)
On the 30th December 1993 the sleepy village of Beckindale suffered its biggest disaster when an Eastern European airliner plummeted from the sky and crashed on the village. The plane crash is regarded as Emmerdale's biggest disaster storyline. The plane itself was flying over Britain from Eastern Europe on its way to Canada when it exploded over Beckindale. Fireballs shot down from the sky and much of the village lay in ruins. Fires and explosions ripped through cottages, main roads were blocked, black smoke was everywhere, Beckindale's green and pleasant land was engulfed in flames and chemicals and debris. All 250 people on the plane plus 9 villagers including Archie Brooks, Mark Hughes, Leonard Kempinski and Elizabeth Pollard were killed and Chris Tate was left paralysed. Events 30th December 1993, it was a dark cold night in Beckindale. Tensions were rising high between some residents as scandal was beign exposed between Eric Pollard and Elizabeth Pollard while in The Woolpack, Seth Armstrong's prostate problem caused him to make sarky remarks and have a row with landlord Alan Turner who again said his famous catchphrase "Get Out Seth". The new horse stables at Home Farm, owned by the Tate family suffered the first hit. A huge burning piece of wreckage fell down and the f ireball erupted at the front of the stables exploding into the stables beyond. Vic Windsor, Viv Windsor and their 3 children Scott Windsor, Kelly Windsor and Donna Windsor were visiting at the time. Nick Bates and Archie Brooks were walking back to Demdyke Row on one of the moors on the edge of the village. In fact Archie had walked out of The Woolpack in protest after a row with Seth Armstrong. Nick followed him. As he saw Archie at the top of the hill he called him but their attention was drawn by a huge rumbling noise and the sky lit up. Nick was blinded by aviation fuel. Archie was knocked back by a wall of flame and then a huge explosion followed as a fireball erupted on the hill, exploding. Archie was engulfed in flames and vapourised. Meanwhile, inside the Woolpack, landlord Alan Turner was hosting a Dickensian Evening and was about to do a reading to the customers who also came in fancy dress when his and their attention was stopped by a huge rumbling noise which was getting louder. The power failed and then the windows the the pub blew in as flames shot through into the pub sending glass everywhere, and many of the customers falling to their feet. Joe Sugden was driving his mother Annie and stepfather Leonard Kempinski down a country lane in the village on their way to Leeds Airport. Annie's attention was drawn to a huge yellow glow coming from across the moor towards the village. A burning wing piece from the plane came hurtling towards the Land Rover. Joe swerved to avoid it but went crashing into the ditch. Back at the stables of Home Farm, Frank Tate, Kim Tate and Viv and Vic Windsor were using water from the trough to try and put out the fires. They were all unhurt. A huge explosion in the opposite field drew Frank's attention to it. The horses in the stables were burning and crying out loudly in panic. Vic and Viv's children Scott, Kelly and Donna had run to safety with Samson the horse who was not in the stables at the time when the fireball struck. It then rained flowers. Back in the village, the Mc Allister family, who had arrived in the village a few weeks before, were looking on outside their front door at the explosions and fires that were ripping through houses in the village. Bernard McAllister decided he had to go and find out what was going on. Meanwhile on the moors just outside the village, Nick Bates, blinded by aviation fuel was wandering aimlessly around shouting for Archie. He then fell into a crater formed by the force of a huge piece of wreckage from the plane hitting the ground. The Home Farm stables continued to burn. Frank Tate told Kim to stay out of the stables and not try and rescue the horses. He then went down to the village to see if Chris and Zoe were alright. Jack and Sarah Sugden stood outside their farmhouse, Hawthorn Cottage and looked on in shock at the fires and explosions that were ripping through Beckindale. Sarah asked Jack what the disaster was in which Jack replied "I dont know but its mysterious". Jack said he had to go and find out what it was. Frank Tate drove down the Hotten Road into the village towards Main Street. He passed a half demolishes burning house on his left and burning cars, fallen lampposts and looked up at the shattered windows of the cottages. He parked in front of The Woolpack. Episodes which covered the plane crash *Episode 1829 (30th December 1993) *Episode 1830 (4th January 1994) *Episode 1831 (5th January 1994) *Episode 1832 (6th January 1994) Aftermath *The morning after, 31st December 1993, the army as well as many ambulance men, firemen and police officers scoured through the wreckage for clues as to how the plane crash happened. The local village hall became a temporary shelter and the area was cordoned off. Many residents were taken to Hotten General Hospital for treatment for injuries sustained by wreckage or for shock. The bodies of Elizabeth Pollard, Leonard Kempinski and Mark Hughes were found. Elizabeth's was found in a field surrounded by plane debris and Mark's was found in the rubble of Whiteley's Cottage, still clinging to the hoover he was returning to Lynn. Nick Bates, blinded by aviation fuel, was found asleep on the moors, and hospitalised, and Chris Tate was airlifted to hospital. As was Annie Sugden. Alice Bates was found alive among the rubble of Demdyke Row and this was said to be a miracle. *In January 1994, Michael Feldmann was sad that his mum had died, and was suspicious as to why her body was found in a field. Michael blamed his stepfather Eric for killing her and using the plane crash as a cover up. Michael knew that Elizabeth was on to Eric about his dodgy dealings, such as cheque fraud and the stolen Roman bracelet. Eric insisted Elizabeth's body was cremated rather than buried, which made Michael even more suspicious. Michael then set about seeing if he could implicate Eric. *In January 1994, the ruined remains of Demdyke Row were demolished, as was the rubble from the wine bar. Whiteley's Farm's charred remains were demolished as was the cottage on Hotten Road and Kim's Stables. Elizabeth Pollard, Mark Hughes and Leonard Kempinski were buried in the churchyard a few weeks after the disaster. Archie Brooks body was never recovered but as he had been hit by a fireball, he is presumed to have been vapourised by the flames and jet fuel. The spot was known as Archie's Hill. The 250 bodies from the plane itself were sent back to their home country in Eastern Europe for burial. Village buildings destroyed in the plane crash *Demdyke Row - Hit by a fireball which destroyed much of the terrace. The rest of the damaged terraced was demolished and the residents rehoused. *Kim's Stables, Home Farm - Hit by a fireball. *The Woolpack Wine Bar Annexe - Hit by a fireball and destroyed. *Whiteley's Farm - Hit by a fireball. Mark Hughes was returning the hoover when a wall fell on him. He probably tried to dive out of the way but was unsuccessful and the wall fell on him, killing him instantly. *Cottage, Hotten Road, Beckindale - Hit by wreckage. Long term effects 31 Dec 1993-present *Chris Tate was confined to a wheelchair after being trapped in the rubble of the wine bar after a fireball hit it. This was to leave him a very bitter man. *Nick Bates regained his sight, but suffered PTSD for a short time, and this made him worry about custody of his daughter Alice, which he was fighting for with Elsa Feldmann. *Throughout January and February 1994, looters and sightseers descended upon the village after the plane crash put the village on the map. This irritated residents of Beckindale. So in May 1994, the village was renamed Emmerdale as a tribute to the Sugden's farm and to try and erase the memory of the tragic accident. Even the stonework of the signs of village hall and church which had "Beckindale" etched into it was given new stone plates which said "Emmerdale" such as Emmerdale Village Institute. *Michael Feldmann kept trying to implicate his stepfather Eric Pollard, and looked for evidence that Eric killed Elizabeth Pollard as she was exposing his dodgy dealings. Michael was unsuccessful, but he still had a huge altercation with Pollard and threw him over the sofa. Eric hit his head and was knocked out. Michael assumed Eric had died so fled to the airport. His car was found abandoned at the airport, and Michael started a new life abroad. Eric was relieved and could move on with his life. *In June 1994, Annie Kempinski retired to Spain. *In 1995, Zak Dingle wanted to scour the fields with a metal detector for plane wreckage. *In 1997, when Eric Pollard married Dee De La Cruz, it was said how his previous wife Elizabeth had died on the night of the plane crash and how Eric may have used that as a cover for killing her as she was going to see him go to jail. *In March 2000, after the bus crash, a positive Alan Turner said "Well we have survived a plane crash. I am sure we can survive this". *In November 2003, a team of TV reporters descended on the village to film a documentary on the 10th anniversary of the plane crash. One reporter even asked Nicola Blackstock what were her memories of the crash and Jack Sugden said she was not living in the village when the crash occurred. Nicola moved to the village in January 2001, 7 years after the plane crash. Eric Pollard headed the 10th anniversary documentary scheme but when they started to ask why Elizabeth Pollard had died, Eric called the whole thing off. *In February 2009, Annie Sugden said how she lost her husband and her stepson Mark, and how the farm was devastated and how, 3 months later, her new granddaughter woke her up from a coma and saved her life. *In December 2009, on the 16th anniversary of the plane crash, Zak Dingle said they are having another memorial service to it. And Eric said that 16 years ago that plane came down. *In December 2010, 17 years after the plane crash, Eric started receiving letters signed "Elizabeth". He thought it was his foster daughter Amy Wyatt but the real culprit was Michael Feldmann, who wanted revenge on the 17th anniversary. He was sure that Eric had used the plane crash to cover up the fact he killed Elizabeth. Eric explained to Val that he was chasing her to stop her going to Frank Tate about the stolen bracelet. He said that night the tree near to her burst into flames and fireballs came down. He went back and found she was dead and then left. He said he wanted to kill her but the plane beat him to it. Val Pollard, his wife, read the autopsy on Elizabeth and it said she died from being hit by wreckage. Michael accepted this and left the village. *In October 2015, Lawrence White said to Eric how he heard his wife Elizabeth died under mysterious circumstances and used that to threaten Eric into keeping his mouth shut about Chrissie starting an explosion. *In March 2018, Chris Tate's son Joseph Tate indirectly referred to the plane crash when he said how his father had become a paraplegic and hated hospitals. Behind The Scenes Reception In the episode of Brookside, dated 5th January 1994, character Mick Johnson is reading a newspaper with the front page headline "AIR DISASTER TOLL RISES - Village Mourns As Many Die", reflecting the events in Emmerdale. Ironically, Brookside creator Phil Redmond was recently bought in to rescue Emmerdale as the show was facing the axe. He had fresh ideas for the show, but the plane crash had been thought of as a storyline a few years earlier. The plane crash has been referred to in other TV shows, and even in the 2009 serioes of Big Brother, Davina McCall said "The biggest cull since the Emmerdale plane crash". Notes Gallery Emmerdale-plane-150x150.jpg|Frank watches as a fireball comes down out of nowhere. Emmie kims stables plane crash.png|The fireball erupts over Kims Stables. Emmie plane crash home farm.jpg|The fireball explodes into the stables. Emmie archie blown up plane crashh.png|A fireball from the plane kills Archie Brooks. emmie archie hill fires.png|Archie Brooks dies when flames hits him. Emmie plane crash woolpack.jpg|The Woolpack is hit by plane wreckage. Emmie joe sugden plane crash.png|Wreckage causes Joe Sugden to crash his Land Rover. Emmie explosion field plane crash.png|Wreckage explodes near Kim's Stables. Emmie hotten road plane crash.png|The village is on fire from the plane wreckage. emmie leonard dies.png|Leonard Kempinski dies after wreckage from the plane causes Joe Sugden to crash his Land Rover. Emmie plane crash nick bates falling into hole.png|Nick Bates is blinded by aviation fuel. Emmie whiteleys cottage plane crash.png|Whiteley's Cottage is hit, killing Mark Hughes. Emmie chris under rubble.png|Chris Tate is trapped under the Woolpack wine bar rubble. Emmie morning after plane crash.png|Aftermath: The morning after, Chris Tate is freed from Woolpack wine bar wreckage. emmie wreckage of plane crahs.png|Aftermath: Wreckage all over the green and pleasant land of Beckindale. emmie plane crash aftermath 1.png|Aftermath: The morning after - Kim's stables in ruins. emmie demdyke destroyed.png|Aftermath: The Morning after. Demdyke Row is destroyed. Emmie demdyke half demoished.png|Aftermath: Demdyke Row is partially destroyed after the plane crash. Emmie ep 1833.png|Aftermath: The morning after. Seth hears toddler Alice cry for help under the rubble. emmie woolie 18 jan 1994 inside.png|Aftermath: The Woolpack is repaired after plane wreckage hit it. emmie annie in coma 18 jan 1994.png|Aftermath: Annie in her coma as son Joe keeps a bedside vigil. emmie village hall 18 jan 1994.png|Aftermath: The village hall is used for the emergency services. emmie woolie after plane crash.png|Aftermath: The Woolpack windows are boarded up temporarily. emmie seth and samson.png|Aftermath: Seth is alive, despite everyone thinking he died in the plane crash. emmie post office back room jan 1994.png|Aftermath: Scott Windsor refuses to go to school due to PTSD. January 1994. Emmie 1 feb 1994.png|The hill where Archie Brooks was killed by aviation fuel. Later named Archie's Hill. emmie chris in wheelchair.png|Long term aftermath: Chris is left paralysed after the plane crash. Emmie elizabeth grave.png|Long term aftermath: Eric is haunted by Elizabeth's death 17 years afterwards when Michael accuses him of killing her. emmie field where plane wreckage fell.png|In August 1994, Joe Sugden points to this field, telling Ned Glover where a huge piece of plane wreckage fell down. Category:Major Emmerdale storylines. Category:Emmerdale Plane Crash (1993)